


Gifts

by Unbanned_Rescue_Cat



Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Emiruru, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat/pseuds/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat
Summary: Emiru was having a terrible day, and Ruru tries to cheer her up by falling to temptation.





	Gifts

 

"I can do this... I can do this... Nyooooooooooo!"

Emiru spilled the chocolate batter all over the kitchen bench instead into the cake tin. She ran around the bench, trying to take her utensils from being smothered as well pushing the batter from falling on the kitchen floor. Which was already filthy from her previous mistakes.

Emiru had been cooking all morning, trying to get the cake right. Her brother already told her off for making a mess but she made him go away, making monster noises at him.

It was now almost lunch and Emiru still hasn't succeeded. She was just watching her fifth creation cooking in the oven, the chocolate batter on her nose hardening as she sighed dejectedly.

"It's not going to be ready in time..." Emiru moaned sadly. She sat down on the floor, hugging her knees.

"Ruru is going to be hungry, and we won't have anything to eat." Emiru suddenly slapped her face and stood up. "No! I must not think like that! I will not disappoint her!"

Just as Emiru declared that, the door bell rang. Emiru screamed. "OH NO SHE IS HERE!"

\---

Ruru stood at the front of the mansion, putting on her best smile. She held a bag with both hands, and she hummed a tune she and Emiru had been working on. She was about to press the button again when the door suddenly opened.

"Ah! Good afternoon- oh." Ruru's smile immediately turned sour.

"Hello. Ruru." Masato greeted the lilac haired beauty with a cold, withering glare. He pushed his glasses up as he stood at the front of the door, unmoving.

"So. Are you going to invite me in?" Ruru queried.

"Maybe. Are you going to seduce my baby sister?"

"Maybe. Are you still tormenting her?"

"That was months ago! I'm just doing what's best for her at the information I had at the time!" Masato replied with an indignant glare.

"Indeed." Ruru added with a snarky smile. She and Masato glared at each other for a minute. "Emiru is waiting for me. Let me in, already."

"Make me."

Ruru and Masato begun struggling against each other. Ruru trying to push pass, Masato blocking her.

"Oniisama! Ruru!"

Both teenagers stepped back from each other as Emiru came to them, puffing her cheeks in disappointment.  
"Geez! I wish you two would get along! Your squabbles are childish!"

"She started it..." Masato pointed at Ruru. She gave a shocked gasp.

"I certainly did not!"

"We'll be in my room!" Emiru declared, taking Ruru's hand and bringing her inside the mansion. Masato was about to shout after them, but Ruru stuck out her tongue at him. Masato waved a fist as they disappeared deep into the mansion.

\---

Emiru closed her bedroom door. She turned to Ruru, a bright smile on her face and she hugged the tall beauty. "Ruruuu!"

"Emiru!" Ruru smiled as well, hugging the little brunette. "I missed you! It's been 10 hours and seven minutes since I last saw you!"

Emiru giggled cheerfully, and pulled herself away immediately when she realized she's still wearing her dirty clothes and chocolate smeared apron. "Oh noooooo! I'm a mess!"

"Hang on, I got something for you." Ruru went through her bag and revealed a pretty white sundress. Emiru gasped at how pretty it was, her eyes sparkled. "I used my last paycheck to get it." Ruru stated with a smile. "I'm glad you liked it."

Emiru looked up in shock. "Ruru! You didn't need to buy it for me! I... I don't deserve it..." Emiru whimpered, before looking down, hands behind her back. Ruru stared at her in wide eyed surprise. The brunette's lips trembled as she stepped back from Ruru, turning away. "I feel like such a failure next to you, Ruru..."

That was too much for her. Ruru walked towards the brunette and hugged her from behind. Emiru gave a small gasp as Ruru tightened her embrace.

"You're not a failure. Not in my eyes." Ruru pressed the new dress over Emiru's body. "I'm the failure. I can't function without seeing you again. Every moment I'm not with you, my chest hurts. I'm always thinking about you. I want to see you smile more, that's why I worked hard to get this dress."

"So please, don't think you're a failure when you've made me so happy."

Emiru blushed. Ruru was very intimate today, and her embrace was so warm and loving, the brunette didn't want to move at all. She felt Ruru kiss her neck and Emiru gave a small yelp, her knees trembling in excitement.

"Please wear the dress." Ruru whispered in her ear. Emiru was so flushed and hot, all she could do was nod. Emiru took the dress and stepped back from Ruru. "Well, I'll wait outside..." Ruru turned to leave.

"W-wait!" Emiru cried out. It felt like her heart was about to burst. She took a deep breath and let it out before speaking. "H-help me put it on, Ruru."

"I can't..." Ruru said slowly, her face as flushed as Emiru. She looked frightened, excited and hopeful all the same time. "If I do, I'll lose control."

Emiru gave a small giggle, hugging the dress to her face. "I guess there is something wrong with both of us today." Emiru tilted her head. "Don't leave though. Maybe just turn your back?"

Ruru stood there for a moment before nodding. She folded her arms in front of her, turning away. She could hear Emiru undressing and shuffling with her clothes. It felt forever until Ruru felt a tug at her skirt. The tall beauty turned around to find Emiru standing before her in the new dress.

Emiru looks so adorable. She even pulled down her ponytails and had her long hair down, and they framed her adorable face and cheeks. "Well? How do I look?" She asked, looking up to Ruru.

"Oh my..." Ruru's lips trembled and she hugged Emiru again, squealing. "You are so adorable! I knew it would look good on you!" Ruru cooed, picking up Emiru by her waist and swinging her around. Both girls giggled, until both collapsed on the bed. They were laughing, holding hands and looking at each others eyes as they lied on their side on the bed.

"Emiru... you are so cute I could just-" Ruru eyes strayed downwards and she blushed. She looked away. Emiru saw her reaction and looked down her dress. She gave a small squeal and pulled it down.

"Did... did you see...?" Emiru asked, her eyes narrowed.

Ruru tried to look away, but Emiru tugged at the front of her dress and pulled Ruru towards her. "Y-yes..." Ruru replied, not meeting Emiru's eyes.

"Pervert..." Emiru whispered with a smile. Ruru covered her face with her hands. "Ruru is a pervert." Ruru whimpered as Emiru moved closer to her. "Ruru wants to do stuff to me because she's a pervert."

"Emiru... don't tease me like that... I might try something..."

Ruru's words made Emiru stop. Emiru's heart was beating so loud, her face red in excitement. The brunette closed her eyes, her hands clenched over her chest.

"I want you to..."

Emiru sat up before in full view of Ruru. Emiru was reaching for the hem of her skirt when an alarm sounded off. Emiru climbed to the side of her bed and picked up a timer. Then she remembered, a look of realization on her face.

Emiru gave a cry. "Nyooooo! My cake!"

\---

When they arrived the kitchen, there was a light smoke coming from the oven. Emiru rushed at the oven and pulled it open, heat and smoke coming out. She coughed, waving her hands through the smoke and was about to pull the cake pan out when Ruru pulled her away instead.

"Stay back! It's dangerous!" Ruru took Emiru away from the smoke before going back, picking up oven mitts. Emiru watched in panic as Ruru brought the cake pan to the sink. She placed a cover on top of the cake pan before going to open windows and doors in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Masato came into the room, fire extinguisher ready. When he realised that Ruru has already dealt with the problem, he places it on the floor, eyes scanning the room. "Where's Emiru? Is she okay?"

"I'm fine oniisama..." Emiru said softly, both Ruru and Masato almost didn't hear her. The brunette walked over to her cake and opened the lid. She gave a devastated sigh, before closing it.

"What were you doing?! You should have been paying attention on your cake rather than-" Masato was yelling at Emiru, but he stopped short. The brunette's shoulders was shaking and she was soon sobbing.

"No... what have I done..." Emiru was looking at the dress she was wearing. It was now ashen black and grey rather than the pure white before. "It probably happened when... when I opened the oven..." She put her hands on her face and she started crying. "No... I ruined everything... I couldn't do anything right... I'm so sorry..."

Emiru was about to run away until Ruru caught her in her arms. "Let me go! Please!" Emiru cried out, struggling but Ruru held her close. Emiru continued her resistance, until Ruru sat down on the floor, pulling Emiru on her.

"Emiru... it's okay! It's just a dress. We can always get another one-" Ruru reasoned, but the brunette shook her head.

"No! No! No! I don't deserve any of this! Nothing has gone my way today!" Emiru sobbed on Ruru, still shaking her head. "I've been working hard trying to get everything right just for today... and still I couldn't make the cake... you got me a present with your own money.. and I ruined it..."  
"I'm the worst... I'm so sorry..."

"Hey, this isn't so bad."

Emiru and Ruru looked up to see Masato was eating something. Emiru gave a small cry, her hands over her mouth. Masato crunched down on a piece of the burnt cake, closing his eyes and nodding. "You're getting better at least."

Emiru tried to get up, but Ruru held her back. "Oniisama! Don't! It's burnt and unhealthy and-"

"It's mine." Masato picked up the cake pan and was heading out of the kitchen . "The best part about this? Your friend can't have any of it."

Ruru was about to make a retort until he glared at her. Masato mouthed the words as he left.

'I leave my sister in your hands.'

Ruru was only able to reply with a slight nod.

Emiru was fallen silent. Ruru helped her up. "Come on." Ruru urged Emiru. "Let's get some fresh air."

\---

The Aisaki garden was as large as a park and there was even a lake. Ruru and Emiru sat on a bench that overlooked the body of water. Ruru was gently massaging Emiru's back, as if to show everything was fine.

"Sorry, Ruru. I didn't mean to let you see me like that." Emiru gave a soft laugh, looking up to the taller girl.

"It's fine. You're usually so cheerful and energetic." Ruru wrapped an arm around Emiru's waist. Emiru blushed as Ruru gave her a gentle squeeze. "It's good to know you have days you don't function well. During these times, you can rely on your family or friends a bit. Don't worry about it."

"You and oniisama were so cool." Emiru thought out loud. "You knew exactly what to do. I was in a panic and could have gotten myself hurt... that's so out of character of me."

Ruru laughed, leaning on Emiru a bit. She gently caressed Emiru's bare shoulders. "Of course. We didn't want anything bad happening to you. That's why we were able to act like we did." Ruru pressed her lips on Emiru's shoulders. "You are special to us."

The brunette gasped, blushing and fidgeting. "D-don't be so nice to me..." Emiru whimpered out, but Ruru knew she needed affection more than anything.

Ruru giggled, kissing Emiru's shoulder more. Emiru let out moan, before clamping her mouth shut. Ruru then leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "It's okay to make mistakes and to feel miserable. When you are down, it gives me a chance to make you feel better."

"W-what?" Emiru was surprised as Ruru enveloped her with both arms, hugging her tight. Emiru had no where to go as Ruru kissed her lips. "Mmmm! Ruru-!" The brunette gasped, out of breathe. Ruru didn't relent and kissed Emiru's bare neck this time. "Wait.. I told you... I don't deserve this-" Emiru whimpered, tears in her eyes. But she gasped, trembling and shaking in Ruru's arms. "Why do you love me so much? I'm a failure-"

"Today, yes. But I fell in love with the girl whose smile was warm as the sun." Ruru placed a finger on Emiru's lips. "She has courage to persevere any trials. And her heart can emphasize with a heartless android like me. She has so much song and love to share. That's the Emiru I know. That's the Emiru I fell in love with."

Tears were freely dripping down Emiru's face. But she was smiling. She returned Ruru's hug and Ruru kissed her one more time, passionately, deeply, wholly. Emiru whimpered against Ruru's lips, gasping for air.

"I... I love you too, Ruru..." Emiru said, her arms barely able to wrap around the taller girl, trying to hug her as best she can. "I love you I love you I love you...!" Emiru gasped out, kissing and crying at the same time. "I want you to be with me! Don't leave me!"

Ruru was as flushed as Emiru. She pulled the brunette onto her lap. Emiru's knees ended up spread apart and on both sides of Ruru. "Wait... this is embarrassing..." Emiru cried out. Ruru kissed the brunette's collarbone, then Ruru' arms around the brunette's hips pulled Emiru closer. Emiru gasped out, her hands tangling around Ruru's neck.

"Emiru... it's not fair what you did..." Ruru was breathing heavily. Lust was in her eyes. "Putting on the dress I got you... but not wearing anything under it... how do you expect me to calm down?!"

Emiru gave a soft cry as Ruru's hands roamed all over her body. "You wouldn't help me put it on... so I wanted to tease you a bit... is it... working?" Emiru tilted her head at Ruru, smiling.

"Of course it worked!"

"Did it... make you happy?"

"Yes! Yes, it did!"

Emiru finally smiled the warm smile Ruru was looking for. The small girl giggled, but it was short lived. Ruru pulled her forward once more, her hands going under the skirt. Emiru gave a loud moan, before covering her mouth. Emiru leaned over Ruru's shoulder, gasping now.

"Hah... hah... hah... Ruru... it's okay... you can do whatever you want with me..."

Ruru placed her hands on Emiru's shoulders and gently pushed her back. She had her eyes closed and shaking her head. "I... I can't... Emiru is so cute and adorable... and your brother left me in your care-"

"Ruru hasn't eaten anything... right?"

Ruru looked up. That was a mistake. Emiru had her hands on her skirt. She was breathing heavily, and her face flushed. She has an embarrassed smile on. "Ruru... if you want... you can eat me instead..." she slowly lifted the fabric up, revealing her thighs. Ruru stared. Emiru could tell she wanted to turn away, but Emiru also knew Ruru has weak self control. Emiru lifted the dress all the way over her chest. "Ruru... hurry and eat me before I go cold..."

The eyes Emiru was making was suggestive. Ruru lost her will and almost immediately buried her face on Emiru's body. Ruru has cupped Emiru's tiny breast and was sucking on them hungrily while the brunette cried out in ecstacy.

"Ruru... you're so rough... I didn't know you were this hungry!" Emiru gasped out. Ruru was out of control. Her mouth tasted Emiru. Her breasts, her hands, her belly... Ruru's head was going lower and lower down Emiru's body. "No! Not there!" Emiru whimpered, her hands trying to stop Ruru's head from going down between her legs. "It smells and its disgusting-" her dress fell on top of Ruru's head, so Emiru wasn't able to see what she was doing. But Emiru could feel Ruru.

Emiru gave an excited gasp, her eyes wide and her hands on her cheeks. "Ruru! Ruru, your tongue! It feels so good!" Emiru doubled over, biting her lower lip as pleasure shot up her body. "Nnnngggghhh! Ruruuu...!"

Wet noises can be heard, the motions were being made and Ruru's hunger made Emiru realised what was happening. The brunette placed her hands on where Ruru's head supposed to be and pushed down, and she cried out in her cute adorable voice. Saliva dripped down her chin, Emiru unable to contain her moans anymore. She gave another cry, tossing her head back and Emiru slumped forward, breathing heavily. She held onto Ruru, the slurping noises from her never ceasing.

"Geez... you're still hungry...?" Emiru asked, pulling up her dress. She giggled when Ruru emerged from underneath, nodding her head.

"Of course I am. You taste wonderful, Emiru." Ruru replied, licking her lips slowly. Emiru blushed, knowing what Ruru was implying. Then, Ruru wiped her face with the back of her hand. She gave a look at the wet residue on her hand and she even licked that.

"My heart can't take any more of your compliments, you know." Emiru was unable to tear her eyes from Ruru. "My head feels funny. My face is hot. And my body is tingling. I feel so good."

"I'm glad I could help." Ruru gave a small smile. Emiru tried to give her a kiss, but Ruru raised a hand. "Wait. You know where my mouth has been, right?"

"I don't care!" Emiru pushed her hand down and kisses Ruru on her lips. Emiru tasted her own bitter flavour, but kept their lips locked, their tongues warmly entangled together. As usual, Emiru pulled away, unable to keep the kiss going and gasped for air.

"For someone who can sing, you can't keep our kisses long." Ruru teased.

Emiru pouted, tugging at Ruru's clothes. "Singing and kissing are two different things... Ruru, you meanie..."

"You taught me to sing... I guess it's my turn to teach you how to kiss?" Ruru gave a giggle as Emiru squealed in embarassment and covered her face.

"Ruru... thank you... for loving me..." Emiru peeked through her fingers to see Ruru's reaction.

Ruru only smiled. She leaned towards the shy Emiru and hugged her. "Oh, Emiru... a simple 'I love you' will do."

\---

Masato returned to the kitchen to find Emiru and Ruru cleaning up. When Emiru noticed her brother, she looked up with a bright smile. "Oniisama!"

"Feeling better, I see." Masato still had the burnt cake pan, still eating pieces of the cake. Emiru abandoned wiping the benches to go up to her brother.

"Oniisama! You don't have to keep eating that! It's fine!" Emiru said worriedly, tugging at her brother's arm. Masato wouldn't budge.

"And I keep telling you it's not bad." Masato took a piece of the cake, tapped it against the side of the burnt pan to remove the black crust. He shoved it in Emiru's mouth. "For once, be a good girl and listen to your brother."

"Hey... it's actually pretty good..." Emiru's eyes were wide in surprise as she chewed.

Masato sighed. "It got me thinking... you threw away your other failures without trying them, right? They were probably all the same." Masato smiled at his sister. "It may not have turned out the way you wanted, but it's still good."

"I would also like to try some." Ruru raised a hand. Drool was dripping down her chin as she eyed the cake pan.

Masato smirked and pulled away. "Ha ha ha. No."

"Ruru." Emiru walked up to Ruru, and tugged at her arm. Ruru turned and bent down. Emiru pressed her mouth against Ruru's, to Masato's angry surprise.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING-"

"I see. It does taste good." Ruru was now chewing on the left over cake. Emiru was grinning happily.

"So, you like it?"

"Yes. I love it. Thank you, Emiru." Ruru looked back at Masato. She smirked and made the V-sign. Masato was gritting his teeth in fury as Emiru blushed cheerfully.

"Out." Masato said slowly.

Ruru turned to Emiru, giving her a tight hug. "It's getting late. I should go. Are you sure you don't want me to help you clean up?"

"It's okay!" Emiru giggled. "You already helped plenty. I can do the rest myself."

"Out. Out out out." Masato pointed at Ruru and then to the direction of the front door. "Get out of this house and never come back."

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Ruru asked as Emiru took her hand and led her to the front door.

"Yup! Please, pick me up here!"

"You know, I'm angry, right?!" Masato chased after them, stomping his feet.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." Ruru gave Emiru another tight hug. As Ruru straightened up, she nodded at Masato's direction. Then, ever so slowly, she licked her lips, before turning to Emiru. "Thanks for lunch. You should treat me again." Ruru said as she left.

"Oh...uh.... yes... sure... see you tomorrow..." Emiru has covered her face, hiding her blush. She knew what Ruru was implying and she ran off to her bedroom, giggling.


End file.
